Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a former student at Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. She is the love interests of Sun Wukong, Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola And Possibly Yang Xiao Long Relationship with Sun Wukong Blake first encounters Sun Wukong in Vale and is drawn to him. Later, while she running out of Beacon, she re-encounters him and is later seen drinking tea with Sun. The two seem to get along well. Also, Sun was the only person Blake directly told she was a former member of the White Fang, although her team was informed of it indirectly during an argument with Weiss, until Blake confirmed it to Weiss. Both also seem to work well as a team, keeping Roman in battle long enough. In "Extracurricular", Sun asks Blake to the school dance, but Blake refuses, saying that she doesn't have time for "a stupid dance", noting that Sun of all people should realize that. However, after a talk with Yang in "Burning the Candle", Blake ends up going to the dance with Sun, who she comments "looks better in a tie". After dancing with Yang, just like her partner offered earlier, she shares a dance with Sun, who gets Blake to laugh. In "New Challengers...", Blake blushes when Sun winks at her, while nonetheless playfully insisting that he's still a dork. After the Battle of Beacon, Sun was the last person to see Blake before she left, according to Yang. After several months have passed, in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", she is shocked to see Sun again. She sets her irritation with him for following her aside long enough to fight together to save the ship they are on from a Sea Feilong. When the battle is done Blake slaps him and demands an explanation. Her response is a mixture of appreciation and disappointed irritation when she thinks he gets why she left RWBY only to learn that he completely misunderstood. However, she accepts that he's going to be accompanying her on her journey home to Menagerie. When they arrive at Menagerie she accepts his support and encouragement about reuniting with her parents. However, Blake becomes annoyed with Sun at the way his nervous word choice around her parents backfires. In "A Much Needed Talk", Blake and Sun's relationship becomes strained after Sun eavesdrops on a conversation with her father and later pushes a point about the White Fang despite her not wanting to talk. Blake even takes it as far as throwing his Scroll out into the trees. Despite the argument, Blake let Sun help her to catch Ilia Amitola, who had been spying on them. After a brief battle in which Sun gets wounded, Blake rushes toward Sun's side, showing that she cares about him deeply. She tries to call for help and tells him to hang on. In "Taking Control", Blake stays with Sun in Ghira's study until he wakes up. She tells him about why she ran away from her team and the real reason for her solitude: she has had enough of seeing people dear to her being hurt. Sun encourages her to see that shutting him and her team out only hurts them more, and Blake is cheered up when Sun tells her that he and the others want to support and defend her because they care about her. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake describes Sun as earnest, much to his pleasure. She then reveals that his willingness to stay with her even when she has tried to push him away has inspired her to do the same for Ilia. In "Alone Together", she calls out for Sun and is released from her bonds to knock her captors unconscious and goes with him to save her parents from being assassinated by the White Fang. In "True Colors", after Sun overwhelms Ilia in a brief duel, she pleads with the both of them to stop fighting each other. After her speech to Menagerie, she thanks Sun for helping her out. In "Haven's Fate", Blake thanks Sun in helping her fight Adam and asks him to be careful when she heads off to aid Ruby and Weiss. After the Battle of Haven, Sun then motions for her to rejoin her team. Relationship with Adam Taurus Adam is Blake's previous partner from the White Fang. They were stated to have a mentor-apprentice relationship, and Adam was also referred to as Blake's "crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend". Blake is seen leaving Adam at the end of the "Black" Trailer. This may be due to the fact that Adam has no regard for innocent lives, as seen when he plans to detonate a bomb with the crew members still on board; thus showing that she had had enough of White Fang's aggression and violence and had no disdain for human life. However, in "Best Day Ever", Blake is shown to have a sketch of him in her notebook, suggesting she still thinks of him. In "Mountain Glenn", Blake described Adam as having been her partner, but more of a mentor. Blake states that seeing Adam as having become a monster was one of the reasons she ran away from the White Fang. In "Battle of Beacon", Blake is horrified to see Adam again. During "Heroes and Monsters", Blake is highly distressed and fearful in Adam's presence. He then proceeded to mock and insult her, causing her to shut down. Adam stabs her, but she escapes, showing her fear for herself and Yang. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake reveals that her summary of Adam has changed throughout their time together. At first, she thought he was just, and then she thought he was passionate. But ultimately, Blake saw that Adam has nothing but spite for the humans. She has become worried that his influence and ideals are dangerously contagious to those around him. In "Alone Together" Ilia retorts that during Blake's time in the White Fang, she was "too busy falling for Adam" hinting that the two have romantic history together. However, all feelings of affection that Blake may have harbored for him dissolved following the fall of Beacon, as she admits that she has given up on him despite still hoping to save Ilia. In "True Colors", Blake vows to stop Adam from further tarnishing the name of the White Fang. In 'Downfall", Blake arrives at Haven Academy telling him to stand down and surrender peacefully. Adam thinks Blake saved him time bringing herself to him but realizes that she didn't come alone showing that he is wrong knowing she brought reinforcements: her parents, Sun, Ilia, the people of Menagerie and the Mistral Police force. Adam tries to slash Blake, but she uses her Semblance to avoid him and hits him from behind. In "Haven's Fate", Blake is not intimidated by Adam's taunts of her fears, saying that she has more important things to worry about than him. After she and Sun briefly fight Adam, Blake easily sees through his plan as he escapes and proclaims to Sun that it is time for Adam to see what it feels like to run away. Relationship with Ilia While still in the White Fang, Blake was on friendly terms with Ilia, enough so that the latter told her about a painful part of her past that motivated her to join the White Fang. In "Menagerie", Fennec Albainclaims that Ilia would be elated if Blake returned to the White Fang, implying they used to be close. During the events of "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" and the present day events in the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short", Ilia displays an unwillingness to use her weapon to harm Blake, actively fleeing from conflict with the latter. Blake does not share Ilia's avoidance of conflict. However, in "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake decides to try and help Ilia to save her from Adam's influence. In "Alone Together", Blake becomes distraught and angered towards Ilia after her old friend betrayed her and willingly follows the White Fang's plans to capture her alive and kill her parents. She was also surprised to learn that Ilia has romantic feelings for her. When she meets Ilia again in "A Perfect Storm", Blake hesitantly draws her weapon. As of "True Colors", Blake and Ilia regained their friendship deciding to fight against Adam Taurus in order to defend Haven Academy along with the other Faunus in Menagerie. Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Image Needed Category:Love at First Sight Category:Unrequited Love Category:Harem Queen Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Feline Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Possible Romance Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Female Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest